


Unlimited Supply

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Unlimited Supply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Panting harshly, James watched as Al pointedly ran two fingers through the come on his stomach and wrapped his hand around his still half-hard cock.

It was good to be nineteen. 

When James's cock slipped free of Al's arsehole he slid two fingers back inside and pressed his fingertips against his sweet spot making Al arch his back.

James began rolling Al's balls as he fingered him, eyes moving between Al's heavy-lidded gaze and his sticky fingers. 

Licking Al's inner thigh and tasting the come there, James said, "I hope there's more where that came from." 

Al snickered. "Plenty more."


End file.
